


This is Not a Sidequest

by stover



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: First Person Narrative, Gen, Hateno Village, Healing Magic, Horon Lagoon, Mount Agaat, Mystery, Post-Canon, Shield surfing, SiLink if you squint, Water Magic, Zora's Domain, based on a botw 2 theory, night swimming, riding a Zora, sidequest shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stover/pseuds/stover
Summary: This is the story of how a quick trip to the sea cost Link 29 hearts, a broken Hylian shield, himbo piggyback rides (sort of), and a few moments of existential crisis.Oh, and he learned some math, too.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	This is Not a Sidequest

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you brainstorm a gift fic right after watching a shit ton of theory videos ([this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2h0520xRvo) in particular).
> 
> Merry crisis, hal ❤️
> 
> Special shout-out to my favorite breadroll for their numerous rounds of beta-reading :')

First, we rebuilt our homes. Then we raised the markets, which the Rito stocked, and then the schools, where the Gerudo helped train our soldiers. We restored the Sheikah tech labs while the Zora repaired our waterways and the Gorons took charge of the quarries. Slowly, Castletown returned. 

Though my title was still to the Crown, I kept my home in Hateno, where few now bothered to venture. The Hateno lab stood abandoned, gutted and empty, its owners having left it for a new one in Castletown. Remembering how great a role it had served, I was sorry to see it now in such a state, so I took it upon myself to return it to its origins as a lighthouse. I hired a boy, Rowan, to look after it whenever I left to serve the Princess, and he did fairly well maintaining it. His sister, whom I hired when Rowan sought adventure as we all once did, was even better. She wound the clockworks and cleaned the lenses, replenished the fuel and knew well the Zora patrolling the seas. 

One such Zora came to me one day, a missive in hand. When I opened it, I knew it came from the keeper of the lighthouse, for the elegant cursive could belong to no other.

_To Master Link, good tidings. I received from my brother a peculiar report: the sinking of the Rist Peninsula. I thought immediately to send word to you. Take care. Faithfully yours, Safula._

I was silent so long, the Princess thought me to be spelled.

“What’s the matter? Is something wrong?”

I showed her the note, waited for it to be read, and awaited her response.

“If I’m not mistaken, there is a shrine on the Rist Peninsula, is there not?”

There was indeed a shrine, the Ritaag Zumo. I remembered it well, for the task of activating it had been an abominable waste of time.

“Oh?” The Princess smiled impishly. “You must tell me about it some day.” Then she sobered. “There is so much happening in Hyrule, even the tides seem to be changing. What do you think this means?”

I didn’t know. I asked if she wanted me to investigate.

She declined. “We’re on our way to Zora’s Domain. Let us consult them first. They would be the first to know of any changes in the sea.”

We tabled the matter, choosing instead to focus on the reason for our journey to Zora’s Domain: the ceremony of the Veiled Falls. Observed once a year, it was a tradition of the Zora since the first war against the Calamity ten thousand years ago. This year, it would have renewed significance, for Vah Ruta had chosen a new Champion—the Zora Prince, Sidon. **(1)**

“Prince Sidon will be wielding a trident for both the ceremonial observance and the Champion’s rites. It is not a true weapon, so you must keep that in mind when you partake in the rites. We don’t want to damage it.”

I asked if she meant for me to hold back.

“Absolutely not! That would be quite disrespectful. Just be careful, is all.”

I wasn’t sure if I could avoid damaging a ceremonial weapon while sparring—especially not when my partner was the Zora Prince—but I promised to be careful all the same.

There was much else to discuss, but we would speak nothing of it until the next day, for as soon as we arrived at our destination, we found Zora’s Domain in upheaval.

And it was all due to a clerical error.

* * *

Before Sangel’s untimely passing—may Hylia bless his soul—the royal clerk had scribed that there would be _‘5-Gerudo ambassadors’_ and _‘2-Rito warriors’_ in addition to the _‘2 Goron elders’_ in attendance. It was only last week that a junior clerk suddenly remembered the late clerk’s odd habit: he wrote lines in place of zeros.

Which meant _‘5-Gerudo ambassadors’_ and _‘2-Rito warriors’_ was actually 50 and 20 each. Why the Gerudo and Rito were arriving in such numbers was unknown, but it was too late to send a message and too rude to do nothing. The Zora had no choice but to prepare.

Upon hearing the new numbers, the royal chef threatened retirement while the head of the royal waitstaff actually did, and all the hunting and fishing parties were aghast. 

The King, however, only laughed.

“My friends,” he bellowed joyously, “What wonderful times we are in now, that this be our only concern.”

The King’s words placated most. His orders—to have every Zora not in immediate need for guard duty or restoration projects to join the hunting and fishing parties or kitchen crew—alleviated the rest. And for a time, Zora’s Domain reclaimed its peace and tranquility.

Until, just three days before the ceremony, when the Zora Prince went missing.

* * *

We’d just rehearsed the details of the ceremony of the Veiled Falls when word of what happened to the southern islands arrived. Few knew of the islands, and fewer cared that they’d gone. Many lands had gone under after the Calamity, after all. News that the sea had claimed some rocky islands made little impact, especially when they were uninhabited.

But there was one description of an island that caught my attention. That an island with a sleeping Hinox had sunken into the sea gave me particular alarm, as there was only one such place in Hyrule. I asked the messenger, a young Zora named Tona, to say all she knew. **(2)**

“Sorry! I’ve never actually been there, so I don’t have much to say.”

Was there a great hill?

“Ummm… Yeah, I think? Oh, and there’s always a Rito coming by there. I think his name was Mimo or something.” **(3)**

There was no mistaking it. Eventide Island had gone to the sea; and with it, so had the Korgu Chideh shrine. That would make it the second shrine to have gone missing. And if the islands nearby had also gone under… 

The Princess seemed to share my concern.

“What other islands have disappeared? Could you mark their locations on a map?” She summoned the image of her kingdom on the Sheikah slate. “Here, show me.” Then, as if suddenly remembering her manners, added, “I would be ever grateful for your assistance.”

Tona only beamed. “Anything to help Your Highness and the Champion.” 

The two huddled over the map, Tona pointing with webbed fingers the areas which the Princess took care to mark. The conversation moved from identifying locations to discussing the conditions of each island. The information, though plenty, was of no real significance: quantities of fish that were present before and after, the paths the gulls took to travel, and the ways of the tides and currents. Still, the Princess listened to it all with care, for she had never traveled long by the sea, and her scholarly habits were strong. I knew soon that there would be an excursion to the Necluda Sea. The Princess was always one to see things for herself.

Prince Sidon, who had been a quiet observer, touched a hand to my shoulder. “You have been on one of these islands, it seems. Did you know of any inhabitants? Besides the monsters, of course.”

I told him there were not.

“Then what worries you?”

I told him of the news I’d received about the sinking of the Rist Peninsula, and the shrine that had been there.

Prince Sidon’s brow furrowed deep in thought. “There are few Zora in Akkala, and any there are investigating the labyrinthian structure you detailed. I’ll arrange for a patrol to check the peninsula.”

He turned to do just that, speaking with one of his personal guards. Gaddison, my old friend, was elated to be given this task. **(4)**

“Rist Peninsula, you said? That’s not too far.” She grinned devilishly. “I’ll be back before you know it. Gotta be back to break that tie between you and me, Link. No way I’m letting you outta here before I win.”

I believed her. She had always been competitive.

With Gaddison leaving for Akkala, all that was left was the Necluda Sea.

A gleam came to Prince Sidon’s eyes. “You’ll want to investigate this, yes? Are you in need of a companion? Your proximity to the sea suggests you’ll be in want of a Zora.”

I looked curiously at him, as it seemed Prince Sidon already had someone in mind.

“I do indeed have someone in mind. A strong warrior, ever loyal. And, if I may add, quite handsome.” 

I laughed, agreeing to take his man.

And this was how it came to be said that I, knight to the Princess Zelda, wielder of the Master Sword and the Great Champion of Hyrule, kidnapped the Zora Prince.

* * *

The journey from Zora’s Domain to the Necluda Sea was more than three days’ travel even by horse, but not if you went in a straight line. And had a paraglider. Being able to summon gale winds also hastened travel.

_(You’re welcome.)_

Even if the altitude gained wasn’t all that much.

_(You insufferable little—!)_

Taking advantage of Prince Sidon’s water magic was probably the best way to travel, considering the plethora of water reserves surrounding the routes we’d decided on.

_(I hope you drown.)_

But there was another method of travel that I far preferred, one that I’d perfected over the course of my travels. All you needed was a shield and some height. Lots and lots of height.

And boy, did Ja’Abu Ridge have a lot of height.

“You’ve done this before, you say?”

The Prince looked appraisingly at the cliffside I’d led him to. The frown on his face was almost enough to conceal the spark of interest still in his eyes. I fed that little flame of intrigue by listing all the places I’d gone shield-surfing: Mount Hylia, the Dueling Peaks, Mount Lanayru, the Gerudo Highlands, Satori Mountain—

“That’s a sacred site!”

—Hebra Peak, the north side of the Ancient Columns Ruins—don’t try the south side, that’s a dead drop right into the Tanagar Canyon—

Prince Sidon looked scandalized. “How are you still alive?”

I decided not to say.

Though quite perturbed, the Prince acquiesced to my suggestion. “Well, if you say this is as simple as riding a current…” He grinned widely at me. “Ready when you are, my friend.”

I tossed the Hylian shield to the ground, relishing the loud clanking as I hooked a foot into one of the forearm straps. I looked at the Prince, who observed the way I stood on my shield, and waited for him to follow suit.

The Prince circled around me, hand thoughtfully at his chin, as he nodded and murmured, “I see.” He stopped to my left and, with a gesture, drew water up from the ground to pool at our feet. Gleaming, the water gathered beneath the Zora Prince, and rippled as it took the shape of a—

That was not a shield.

“No,” Prince Sidon admitted, “But sharks are beautiful creatures.”

Sharks had nothing to do with shield surfing— 

“And off we go!”

The Prince thumped me on the back as he sallied forth, sending me off before I was ready.

The scream that echoed in the mountains most definitely did _not_ belong to me.

* * *

When we at last descended into the Horon Lagoon, I took relief upon seeing that Shai Yota still stood, for it too was another shrine by the sea. It took my mind off the fact that I—despite all my shield-surfing experience—broke my shield upon first impact and rag-doll tumbled halfway down the ridge before a boulder graciously broke my fall. It hurt. Luckily, the Zora Prince had had the foresight to bring an elixir or two, so I was soon ready to continue our journey. On the back of the Zora Prince, and his beautiful, water-magicked shark.

Upon arriving, we saw the Rito bard nearby, perched atop the crags of the tempestuous bay with his accordion. As usual, he’d hardly even noticed anyone had come by until he happened to turn our way.

“Oh! I didn’t hear you. I was distracted by the mighty cliffs, you see. And the winds are quite noisy today.” 

“I’m sorry,” shouted the Prince, “What did you say? I’m afraid I couldn’t hear you.”

Instead of speaking, I waved an arm in greeting. There was no point in attempting conversation here now, where the winds blew madly through the rocky crags. All this, I told the Prince, I knew from experience.

“What?” Prince Sidon asked me. “What experience do you have?”

“What instrument do I have?” the bard shouted back. “Why, it’s an accordion!”

“An acorn in where? I don’t think there are any acorns here. Link, perhaps we can aid our friend in his search. I’m sure it won’t take long.”

I laughed, because this whole conversation was ridiculous. Then I winced, a sudden pain lancing across my chest and side. I leaned over just a tad, breathing slowly and carefully, and placed a hand to my ribs. It felt unnaturally tender.

Oh dear.

“You seek my aid on a search? Well, then you’ve come to the right bird! I’ve quite the knack for mysteries, you see. Riddles, especially. Our young hero knows. We’ve unraveled many together.”

That made me laugh again, for if by ‘we,’ the bard meant ‘me,’ then, yes. The bard hadn’t done much besides sing his songs, after all.

As if to punish me for dismissing the bard’s involvement in unraveling many a mystery, an unspeakable pain ripped right through me. Gasping, I fell into the sand, folding into myself as even the slightest movement tore havoc somewhere inside me.

Prince Sidon was beside me in an instant. “Link! Are you alright?”

“He’s fallen!” The bard took flight. Blue feathers scattered everywhere. “Halt the search, Link needs our help!”

For some reason, even in pain, I couldn’t stop laughing. But nobody could hear it over the howling winds.

* * *

I awoke feeling, at first, nothing. Then I realized it was because it was cold.

Was it always this cold in the lagoon? I couldn’t remember. Perhaps the weather had changed. Perhaps there was a storm.

There was indeed a something that _sounded_ like a storm, like the madness of heavy rain coming and going. It filled my ears and soaked me to the bone, making my shirt cling to my chest. What happened to my cloak? It wouldn’t do to run about like this in a storm. I had to get to shelter. _We_ had to get to shelter. It would be terrible to have selfishly taken the Prince three days before a ceremony, only to return him ill. I’m not a child anymore, after all, I’m a— I was supposed to be… What did my father want me to be?

“You’re dreaming,” I heard someone directly behind me murmur. “Wake up.”

I did. 

Starlight streaked across an ink-black sky. A brighter light glowed around me—us. We were both in the water, the Zora Prince and I, and the soft blue glow of Zora magic surrounded us. It shone brighter to my left, where Prince Sidon’s hand pressed firmly to my side. I realized it no longer hurt to breathe.

The Zora Prince sounded weary when he spoke. “I brought us out to sea. The water in the lagoon was too shallow for me to use. I regret to say that healing magic has never been my forte.”

Seemed to me that was an understatement, considering how I couldn’t even breathe before.

“Your friend is the one to thank. Kass, I believe he was called. He knew how to brew a powerful elixir. Managed to find what we needed just in time—once we left the lagoon, of course. Dreadfully loud, that place. Couldn’t hear a thing anyone said.”

That was exactly what I was trying to tell you!

The Prince laughed. “I see you’re recovering nicely.”

I’d been through plenty worse. This, I was sure, was nothing.

“The years add up. Old injuries have a tendency to haunt.” 

I didn’t have much to say to that.

The hand at my side left, the warmth of close contact replaced by a lonely chill. But then, the Zora Prince gently placed an arm around my waist. It reminded me of the way shepherds carried their sheep out of a ditch. I wondered if I was heavy. 

More importantly, I wondered how long the Prince had carried me like this, using magic to heal me while swimming on his back. He’d carried me halfway down Ja’Abu Ridge, and now he was carrying me again. How taxing it must be.

“We’re almost to the Necluda Sea. We’re passing Mount Lanayru. Look left.”

I looked, and saw the white peaks of the sacred mountain where Naydra dwelled. Pillars of ice crowned the tallest peak. In a week, that was where the Princess and I would go to give thanks to the spirit of wisdom. We’d once gone to see the shrine of power, where Dinraal had met us with a fiery stare. It stayed for all of two seconds before taking off into the skies, as if its presence was all that was needed to greet us.

The goddess at the shrine of power, curiously, had been utterly silent.

The Princess hadn’t been bothered by that.

Oddly enough, it did bother me.

Would the shrine of wisdom be silent, too? Would Naydra descend? Or would it circle the skies, the way it did always, as if we were no longer of interest?

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

I told him it was, said nothing of what I’d been thinking. And then, to make conversation, or perhaps to distract myself, I began to share all that I’d seen and done on Mount Lanayru: the tundra creatures and rare herbs, the sacred shrine and guardian spirit, the surprisingly quick Frost Talus, and the one lynel I’d had the great misfortune of encountering after losing stamina in mid-air during my attempt to help Naydra break free from malice. 

“So Naydra is real,” the Prince murmured in wonder. “I’d always thought the dragon sightings were nothing but were stories.” The arm around me tightened gently. “You truly are amazing.” 

I took his words humbly, for it wasn’t as if I’d gone in expecting anything. The world, after all, was full of unexpected surprises.

“Also amazing that it didn’t occur to you to stock up on potions before agreeing to come to Naydra’s aid.”

 _Unexpected._ Surprises.

“You must be quite resourceful, to have survived this long on your own.”

I said nothing to that.

The arm around me slackened. “Forgive my haste. Have you recovered enough to travel on my back? We can reach Hateno faster that way.”

I assented, ignoring the slight discomfort stretching along my side as we both turned in the water. 

“Hang on,” he said, as if I didn’t know how to—

Three times, I fell off the Zora Prince.

By the time we reached Hateno Bay, I was half-drowned with a rib still tender, and the Prince was smiling far too widely for it to be a mere courteous gesture. The smile stayed even later, at the Great Ton Pu inn, when we learned there was only one bed left to take. I paid the twenty rupees, and we spoke nothing of it as we got ready to turn in for the night.

A few hours after I blew out the candle, when I heard the steady breath of sleep from the Prince, I got out of bed. I asked Prima, the innkeep, for an axe, and offered to chop wood. She thanked me and, knowing of me well, gave me a list of things for the inn—hylian shrooms, hearty radishes, and a few sprigs of hyrule herb. I took long, meandering routes through the woods, listening to the soft sounds of crickets and owls, as I gathered my things for the innkeep. I made my way to Hateno Tower and, for old times’ sake, climbed it. I didn’t stay too long, for I wasn’t dressed for higher altitudes, and soon had to descend. **(5)**

By the time I touched ground again, I was weary, and my side was stiff and tender with strain. I dozed off right there, at the base of the tower, before I woke with a sudden start, a rawness in my throat and a fierce dread carving deep in my chest. Though awake, I still heard it, a voice thundering in my head, asking, _Who are you? What are you supposed to be?_

When I walked back to the village, it was silent, save for the sound of my own footsteps in the grass.

I arrived at the gates when the colors of dawn peaked through the night sky, carrying a bag full of herbs and roots and mushrooms, but had no wood, for I’d left the axe behind somewhere in my haste to return.

I took notice only when I came to the gates of the village, when I’d at last shaken myself awake. I apologized to Prima, who fussed only over other things. 

“We got coffee ready on the pot back there. Or would you rather some tea instead? Speaking of tea, that companion of yours came down in the middle of the night. Asked me for a cuppa and stayed to talk, wondering about you. Told him not to worry, but I did tell him where you went off to. Hope you don’t mind. I was worried he might go out searching for you, but I’m glad he didn’t. He looked so tired—I only didn’t say anything cause I didn’t want to offend.”

I half-listened, drinking coffee from an earthenware mug, nearly scalding my mouth from its heat, as I waited for my body to wake. 

“Look at me, not even offering you any cream or sugar. Here you go, fresh from the pasture. Dantz had it delivered just yesterday, so it’s as good as new.” **(6)**

I poured some cream and just a bit of sugar. Prima poured more coffee into my mug, hitting the brim.

“I know I always say coffee wakes you right up, but I hope you’re looking after yourself right. Getting some sleep in here and there… Night terrors are awful business, but everyone needs to rest.”

I said nothing. Instead, I downed the rest of my coffee.

* * *

The Zora Prince joined me when I declined a fourth re-fill. As the Prince exchanged morning pleasantries with the innkeep, I watched Leop, the innkeep’s grandfather, carefully scrawling the menu of the day on a stone tablet with a piece of chalk. My stomach rumbled, reminding me I had not yet eaten since yesterday, and the listings for the day enticed me. **(7)**

Spiced mutton with mixed greens, roasted partridge with wild rice… 

But then, Leop did something strange.

 _Spiced mutton with mixed greens… 15-rupees  
_ _Roasted partridge with wild rice… 12-rupees  
_ _Stuffed mushrooms in cream sauce… 1/-rupees_

 _‘15-rupees’_ for spiced mutton and greens? That couldn’t be right. The inn couldn’t possibly be asking for 150 rupees for a simple dish. And what was that last item—stuffed mushrooms for 1/ _-rupees’_? What was that line there? Why were there two different lines? Did each line have its own meaning?

I asked the old man about the lines.

“Lines?” Prima turned, cutting off a story about a hundred crickets to look at the menu. She groaned. “Grandpa, I told you. You can’t be writing lines in place of zeroes. People don’t write that way no more, that’s why that one hiker ordered all that porridge cause he was thinking you was offering bowls of porridge for a rupee.”

“It was fine when I was growing up, and it’ll be fine now. Nothing’s the matter with teaching some history now and then, ain’t that right my darling little pooch?”

Beside him, a small dog barked.

“Nobody’s wanting to learn history when they’re fixing to eat!”

“Shouldn’t be eating something they can’t afford, if you ask me.”

“Grandpa!”

This went on for a bit, until Leop gave up and allowed his granddaughter to take over the chalkboard. As Prima fixed the slate, Leop left with his dog, leaving the Prince and I alone to watch the menu change. 

_Spiced mutton with mixed greens… 15 rupees  
_ _Roasted partridge with wild rice… 12 rupees  
_ _Stuffed mushrooms in cream sauce… 10 rupees_

I stared at the new menu. Then, I looked to the Prince.

He looked distraught.

“My dear, may I trouble you with something?”

Prima batted her eyelashes. “You sure can, Your Highness.”

“Could you tell me a little about the way your grandfather was scribing?”

“Not a problem. It’s how we kept records back in the day, so nobody could go back and mess with the numbers. A dash tied a number to whatever was being counted, and a line’s drawn in place of the last zero you intend to write for a number to signal there’s no more zeros after that.” 

“I see,” said the Prince. He turned an open palm toward Prima and smiled. “May I have a try at it?”

“Sure thing.” 

“Thank you.” The Prince took the chalk. “So, if I were to write _‘5-rupees’_ , like so, that’s simply 5 rupees. But if I were to write _‘5/’_ , that would indicate 50. And _‘50/’_ is how you would scribe 500. Is that correct?”

“Bingo!” Prima gave a dazzling smile. “Anything else I can do for you?”

Returning the chalk, Prince Sidon thanked her. “You’ve been most helpful.”

Prima’s smile somehow got even brighter. “Then please excuse me. It’s almost time for breakfast, and I need to make sure I’ve got everything ready before the rest of the folks head on down here.”

We bid her farewell, watching her head into the kitchen just as the first few folks from upstairs began heading down the stairs and into the dining area where we were. The dining area slowly filled, and idle chatter soon followed. The Prince and I kept to ourselves, finishing what remained of our morning drinks and not engaging others in conversation. 

I didn’t often make conversation with others so soon after waking, as I myself was not really a morning person. But the Prince was generally amicable, so his reservation was something of an anomaly. 

I imagine, however, that it has to do with the fact that we now had a very interesting conflict on our hands: explaining to the Zora that the royal clerk had not, in fact, meant 50 Gerudo ambassadors or 20 Rito warriors, but 5 and 2 respectively. They hadn’t been underprepared after all.

The royal chef was _sure_ to retire after this.

As a means of distraction, I took a look at our company. Most, I recognized as traveling merchants selling rare mushrooms or hard to find insects and frogs. Others looked to be farmers from other villages, coming here to trade. Whoever they were, they all had one thing in common: they had absolutely no sense of basic manners, because every single one of them were openly staring at the Zora Prince.

I tried not to look at them, but it was hard to ignore 12 pairs of eyes staring intently your way. The Prince, taking note of my discomfort, cocked his head at me for a few seconds before turning around.

Immediately, the people all froze. Some of them went slack-jawed. One even dropped a mug.

Prince Sidon greeted them warmly. “Good morning, Hylians! I am Sidon, the Zora Prince. It is most warming to be in your company.”

Silence. Then:

“Wasn’t there a Zora here yesterday saying something about them missing their Prince?”

“I heard he was kidnapped.”

“Who was kidnapped?” asked a man with ill-fitting trousers.

“The Prince, you dolt!” shouted a man with a beard.

“But he’s right there.” The man with terrible trousers pointed.

The bearded man groaned. “We can see he’s right there! Obviously, whoever’s with him must be the kidnapper!”

“But that’s the Champion,” said a woman with red hair.

“Then the Champion must have saved him!” the bearded man cried.

“Or,” the redhead mused, “The _Champion_ kidnapped him.”

“Why in Hylia’s name would the Champion kidnap the Prince? Are you daft?”

“You’re the daft one! You lost all our money in the river! It’s your fault we’re stuck here!”

“My fault? You’re the one who insisted on crossing that river. You _know_ I can’t swim!”

The group erupted into chaos. Anger mottled some faces, exasperation pulled at others. Prima came out with a wooden ladle, a chunk of hearty radish stuck to the bottom of it as she waved it threateningly in somebody’s face. Someone from the kitchen charged out, took one look, and dove in to pull a man off another. Suddenly, the back door of the inn banged open and Leop’s darling little pooch burst in, running toward the commotion, and began to bark and bark and bark and bark—

I didn’t know what happened after.

The Prince and I left.

* * *

“Kidnapped by the Champion,” said the Prince. He smiled roguishly, showing off his teeth. “What do you think happened that the story twisted in such a way?”

I had no idea.

We were en route to Hateno Bay, taking the path down the cliffs (no more shield surfing, not because Prince Sidon insisted I at least wait a few days to make sure my rib was completely healed, but because I didn’t have time to grab another shield). The Prince took the lead, eager to reach the sea once more. I didn’t mind, except now I had to trail a few steps behind if I wanted to get a good look at the sea to search for islands, but that made the Prince slow down, thinking _I_ was slowing down because I hadn’t recovered—which I _had._ It was all very frustrating.

Luckily, I didn’t have to be frustrated for so long, because we didn’t get very far before we had to stop.

Someone was at the bay waiting, it seemed, for us. 

In fact, a great _many_ someones were at the bay, all armored in Hylian and Zora finery. Perched atop a rock nearby was the Rito bard, Kass. And, at the center of them all, stood none other than Princess Zelda.

She wasn’t smiling.

Prince Sidon looked thoughtfully at the scene. “It appears our efforts regulating patrol across our kingdoms have proven effective.”

The Princess answered curtly. “Yes, it has. I don’t believe I would have found you here so soon were it not for our guards stationed in this area.”

Prince Sidon chuckled. “However did you manage the journey from Zora’s Domain so efficiently?”

A smile. “A Princess may not reveal her secrets.” 

Translation: _“I, too, came by Zora. Duh.”_

Subtext: _“Don’t change the subject, you giant himbo.”_

We reached the bay, where the Zora soldiers awaited their Prince with much intrigue. I spotted Bazz, who cocked his head at me, as if to ask what all this was about. I waved and smiled unabashedly. **(8)**

A light touch to my shoulder brought my hand down. Knowing it to be the Princess, I readied an apology and faced her.

But she was not looking at me. She cast her gaze on the sea, her hand lingering on my shoulder.

I turned to the sea.

A clean, straight horizon. Unbroken waters. And the islands, Eventide and Tenoko—gone.

As were their shrines.

* * *

Zora’s Domain glittered in the sun, and so did the Ceremonial Trident that shattered against my sword.

The cheering around us stopped. Prince Sidon looked shocked. Someone, probably an elder, gasped.

I froze, wondering if I’d messed this all up.

Then, Prince Sidon grabbed me by the hand and, grinning widely, lifted my arm— nope, lifted _me,_ right onto his shoulders. My feet, wet from the water of the Veiled Falls, soaked the Prince’s blue Champion sash, but he seemed not to care.

“The winner!” he declared, as cheering returned with full force.

As the ceremony of the Veiled Falls came to a close, I was paraded around on the shoulders of the Zora Prince. The Zora were enraptured for him, as he was now officially their new Champion, and were quick to transition to food and entertainment.

Which meant there was going to be a lot of games involving swimming. 

Which also meant Gaddison would be looking to challenge me. Naturally, I had only one choice: escape. 

But that was impossible.

And not just because Princess Zelda had the eyes of a hawk, but because the Zora Prince had no qualms at all about carrying me everywhere on his shoulders.

Thankfully, there was Rivan. **(9)**

King Dorephan had put him on guard duty, which was great for me because all I had to do was keep staring at him until he noticed me. Which meant I mouthed “help me” fifteen times until he figured out what I was trying to say. I thanked Hylia when Rivan, after exchanging a quick word with another guard, finally made his way over.

“Prince Sidon!” he called out. “Would the new Zora Champion be up for a race?”

Of fucking course he was. 

With a promise to “be right back,” Prince Sidon returned me to the ground before following Rivan away. There were others assembling for the race, especially once they’d learned the Prince was participating. I spotted Gaddison in the crowds, and turned immediately around to relocate myself.

I meant to find the Princess, to discuss the three missing shrines and decide what to do next.

Instead, I found Teba. 

“Link.” He looked pleased to see me. “It’s been a while.”

Beside him was Rotana, the Gerudo archaeologist. She smiled fondly. “We were just talking about you.” **(10)**

Oh? What crawled out from the depths this time?

The two of them exchanged a look.

“Actually,” Rotana said, “The question this time should be what crawled _into_ the depths.”

I swear I was just kidding.

“We’re still looking into it, but there’s been a strange structure spotted on Mount Agaat.”

 _Mount Agaat._ I’d never been there before. Couldn’t. Strange winds kept me away, and its walls were unclimbable.

I asked who found it.

“Harth and I did.” Teba crossed his wings. “The Rito were asked to establish a watch tower in the Gerudo Highlands. While scouting for potential spots, we happened to see it.”

Watch tower? Was there a new threat?

“A precautionary act. Given all that’s transpired in our history, there is a greater need to stay connected. The tower would also serve as a rest stop for those crossing the highlands to and from Gerudo Town.”

Interesting. 

“Interesting indeed,” Rotana agreed. “Ever since the sword of the Eighth Heroine was discovered in the highlands, I’ve wanted to explore the area myself. Teba, show him Harth’s map.”

I expected a single sheet of parchment, folded carefully into squares, but Teba produced a well-worn book instead.

“Harth’s notes. He wanted me to pass this onto you and the Princess.”

I received the book with thanks, and opened it. Pages and pages of sketches welcomed me, all designs for a structure I assumed would be the watchtower. Also present were sketches of Rotana.

“Flip ahead,” Teba advised gruffly, while Rotana started to laugh.

I did, thumbing past a significant chunk of pages. White feathers suddenly fell over my hand.

“Hold on, stop right here. This page. Take a look at this.”

It wasn’t a map, but a sketch of geometrically ornate patterns. They looked familiar. I flipped back a page, where another sketch of the same geometric patterns stared up at me. This time, it was clear the pattern was part of a larger design, a columned facade with thick archways. Architecture. There was architecture on Mount Agaat.

“This is not Gerudo design,” Rotana said. “This shares similarities with the labyrinth in our desert, but I know very little about its origins.”

“Labyrinth?” Teba cocked his head. “I didn’t know there was a labyrinth in the Gerudo desert.”

“Oh, yes. Barta has seen it during her travels, when she got lost searching for her Hylian lover…”

I stopped listening. I was too busy flipping through the pages, sinking into each sketch, tracing paths I knew onto each map. Something burned inside me, something that made me reach for the Sheikah slate. But my fingers closed around empty air because I didn’t carry the Sheikah slate with me anymore. It was the Princess who had it now. 

No matter. I didn’t need the Sheikah slate anymore. I already had what I needed—a destination, a mystery, an adventure. Something to explore again. 

Someone shouted my name. Gaddison. 

“Caught you! Thought you’d sneak away from the races? Not while I’m around. There’s no way I’m letting you go after we tied last week!”

Normally I would have tried to find escape, but I had too much on my mind, so many questions to ask, and I was bursting with energy.

Zora lined up on either side of me. Prince Sidon was now playing referee.

“Racers ready? On your mark, get set… Go!”

Trumpets blared. 

I dove right in.

**Author's Note:**

>  **(1)** The ceremony of the Veiled Falls is based on the ["Ceremonial Song"](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/The_Ceremonial_Song) shrine quest in the game.  
>  **(2)** In the games, [Tona](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Tona#Breath_of_the_Wild) is one of the Zora assisting Prince Sidon in his search for a Hylian.  
>  **(3)** After clearing the shrine on Eventide Island, [Mimo](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Mimo#Breath_of_the_Wild) can be found on the island in front of the shrine. He facilitates a paragliding mini-game.
> 
>  **(4)** [Gaddison](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Gaddison#Breath_of_the_Wild) is one of the Zora soldiers guarding Zora's Domain. She's one of Link's friends from a hundred years ago, and part of a friend group with Rivan and Bazz.
> 
>  **(5)** [Prima](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Prima#Breath_of_the_Wild) is the innkeeper at Hateno's Great Ton Pu inn. She's the girl another NPC has a crush on; there's a whole sidequest dedicated to it, which I allude to because I think it's fucking hilarious.
> 
>  **(6)** [Dantz](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Dantz#Breath_of_the_Wild) owns a pasture in Hateno Village.
> 
>  **(7)** [Leop](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Leop#Breath_of_the_Wild) is listed as a relative to Prima, but it's not specified how he's related. I just took the grandpa route cause it was the first thing on my mind. He also doesn't have a dog in the games, but the dog came while I was writing, so I guess he has a dog now :V
> 
>  **(8)** [Rivan](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Bazz#Breath_of_the_Wild>Bazz</a>%20is%20one%20of%20the%20Zora%20soldiers%20guarding%20Zora's%20Domain.%20He's%20one%20of%20Link's%20friends%20from%20a%20hundred%20years%20ago.%0A%0A<b>\(9\)</b>%20<a%20href=) is one of the Zora soldiers guarding Zora's Domain. He's one of Link's friends from a hundred years ago.
> 
>  **(10)** [Rotana](https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Rotana&sa=D&ust=1609848228999000&usg=AOvVaw0NqsXkC1vUvP-611QvrWcW) is the Gerudo archaeologist in Gerudo Town who tells Link about the Statues of the Seven Heroines. She also mentions that there is an Eighth Heroine, but that she has neither confirmed nor affirmed it.


End file.
